Dark Paradise
by Raven Mage
Summary: SEQUEL TO GOING DOWN IN FLAMES. After Hermione Granger finished travels throughout the world, all she wanted was a nice break from the supernatural. Instead, she moved to a hell mouth. Lucky her. Derek Hale didn't want any more supernatural girlfriends, until of course, he met Hermione Granger. She saved his life. He protected hers. Sounds simple right? Wrong. Rated T for NemaTon
1. Of Werewolves and Witchfire

**Hi! So um, this is a new story that's kind of a sequel to Going down in flames.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am only saying this once, but it stands for ALL chapters, okay? I do not own Harry Potter, OR, Teen wolf. I only own my plot.**

**Factoid of the day: Wolves LOVE babysitting! Okay, so they might attack a human child, but its common for Wolves to put off hunting in order to look after the Cubs. Isn't that sweet? I think it's sweet.**

**Enjoy -_Raven Mage._**

* * *

**_Hermione_**

Hermione had just gotten to Beacon Hills. She was taking a job as the Music teacher at the local High School. Yeah she was only 21, so what? She had graduated from College -well, Oxford- at 15! She could handle this.

"Dammit!" She cursed as the rain pounded on her windshield, obscuring her vision of the road ahead. She could have used her powers to simply make the rain stop, or make the storm cloud go away, but she was putting a restriction on her power usage. She was getting far too comfortable using them.

She saw her reflection in the windshield. Her hair seemed t have every colour of the rainbow in it this time. It was admittedly, very pretty hair. Her eyes, seemed to have gained a kaleidoscopic effect, as they were continuously changing colour. They held knowledge and an ancient power to them. Her face was pale and heart shaped, and shone with a radiant beauty. There was an effortless grace in her movements, it held an air of danger, she held the presence of someone who, if you bumped into, would apologize for standing in your way, yet you knew could end you in seconds. Someone so deadly, that they didn't even have to prove it.

Yet, despite this, she had a wit as fast and sharp as lightning, and she was not afraid to use it.

She reached into her bag to check her phone, and as she looked up, she saw a pair of glowing blue eyes in the middle of the road. She slammed on the brakes and skidded in a full circle, her Land Rover nearly tipping on it's side as she refrained from taking the life of the whatsit in the middle of the road.

Correction, The whatsit that had been in the middle of the road. It was no longer there.

"That," She thought out loud. "was either my mind finally accepting that I am certifiably insane, or, it looks like I am never going to escape from the supernatural."

_Hm. Which sounds like the best option..?_

She shook her head. Best not mention the supernatural, lest they come forth.

She pulled up in her new driveway. As she opened the door to her new house, a nice bungalow, with creeping vines giving it a nice homey feeling, she wondered what her first day of being a teacher would be like. Would she get on well with her students? Would they like her? Would she be a good teacher? Would she be able to keep herself from murdering any of them?

Well,_ I'll know, when I'll know. _She thought as she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

When her alarm clock sounded, she quickly jolted upright, and shot a bolt of lightning at it, eliminating the threat. Oops?

Great. The first day of the rest of her life and she had already destroyed something. It kind of sucked that since she had begun to restrict her powers, they had started to flare whenever she was emotional.

She dressed for school.

When she arrived, a little earlier than need, as her first class started second period, she realized that she was going to need some help getting all her stuff out of her car. As she wondered down the halls, she heard laughter and shouting coming from a classroom.

_That sounds like fun..._

She began to head towards the source of the noise. When she arrived at the door, she silently opened it and stuck her head round it. "Hi." She stated, making the class go silent. The teacher was crouching on the floor, a broken mug in his hand displaying on of the student with his thumps up and stating that he was the number one Coach. "Can I borrow a pair of students?" She requested, ignoring the blatant staring as she offered a winning smile, displaying her sparkling white teeth.

The Coach nodded his head, attraction shining in his eyes.

"Hm..." She looked through the entire class, before deciding on the boy on the Coaches mug and a tan boy, with a face reminiscent of that of a puppy."...you and you please." She stated, pointing at them, as they rose from their seats and wordlessly followed her into the hallway. "I need some help getting my things out of my car." She told them as they arrived at their destination, before popping the trunk. "What are your names?" She asked them as she lifted the heaviest box into her arms, the two boys following her example.

"I'm Scott." The boy with the puppy face told her. "And this is my best fried Stiles." He finished, pointing to his, slightly strange looking, but nonetheless attractive friend. He waved at her with his one free hand.

"My name's Hermione." She introduced herself. "I'm your new music teacher." She beamed at them, fairly aware that when she did the sun seemed to shin just a little bit brighter. Stupid out of control powers.

As they arrived at her new classroom, she put her boxes down and checked her pockets for her keys. "Dammit!" She growled, startling the boys as she discovered that she was missing her keys. "Oh well." She sighed as she braced herself and kicked the locked door. It was about five inches thick and buckled slightly under her strength. Scott and Stiles were staring at her with wide eyes. She kicked again and the door shuddered in response.

_Good door._

She watched in satisfaction as the door slammed open, revealing the music room. "Okay then. Let's get started shall we?" She proposed as she entered the room, the two boys following her cautiously behind.

It was half an hour before one of the boys dared to talk to her.

"So um, you're British?" Stiles asked her, seemingly fishing for information.

"Yep."

"So uh, why'd you come here?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Because I like America." She decided. It was a half-truth really, one of her previous brothers, Rick O'Connell had been American. "Plus, the extra warmth never hurt."

"How old are you?" He asked her.

_Thin ice. Proceed with extreme caution._

She put down the box she was unpacking as turned around to face him, hands on her hips. "Did anyone ever tell you that it wasn't polite to ask a lady how old she is?" She questioned with one eyebrow raised.

He immediately flushed a cherry red, and began to attempt to stutter out an excuse.

She raised her hand, making him go quiet again. "Hey it's okay, don't stress yourself out." She told him with a roll of her eyes. "I'm twenty-one."

"You're only twenty-one?!" Scott, the puppy boy, blurted out. "What college did you go to?"

She contemplated lying to them, before deciding that it probably wouldn't help if she did. "Oxford." She shrugged her shoulders.

Both their jaws dropped.

"You mean to say," Stiles asked her. "that you went to the most prestigious college in the world, but you decided to come here and be a teacher?!" He punctuated his disbelief with a wave of his arms.

"Aha." She liked 'Aha', it was a very non-committal word.

He opened his mouth again.

"Should you really be talking to a teacher like this?" She asked him, watching bemused as his mouth snapped shut. "Never mind, why don't you go back to class?"

She could see in their faces that they knew it wasn't a question.

* * *

Classes had been fun, she decided as she walked down the hallway. She saw what looked like a couple having a snog ad attempting to get into the Coaches office. She snuck up on them as they opened the door as quickly staggered inside.

"Not that this isn't amusing," She began as they sprung apart and imitated deers caught in headlights. "but this is still school property, so if you're going to do what I think you are, please leave campus." She watched, bemused as they scurried off to finish what they started. "Poor Coach..." she trailed off as she walked into his destroyed office.

_Well, I guess I could give him a bit of a birthday gift..._

She closed the door behind her, and took a deep breath as she raised her hand and began to use her magic (she had decided that she could use her magic for other peoples benefit) to silently shift the furniture around the room, while simultaneously cleaning everything 'till it shined.

_Thank God for the student who explained what today was all about to me..__._

Just as she stepped back to admire her handiwork, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and then the world went black.

* * *

_**Derek**_

Derek and Peter had been arguing in the Park almost all day. Scott had told them about the new music teacher at Beacon High. He had also told them how she had kicked the door open when she failed to find her keys to her new classroom. In excruciating detail.

Peter had insisted that they make sure she wasn't a threat.

"For the last time, she probably just works out at a gym or something. She's probably harmless!" He growled out at his Uncle, doing his best to keep himself from tearing his throat out.

"Isn't that the same thing you thought about Jenifer before she went Ape shit and tried to kill us all?" His Uncle smirked.

Derek felt his eyes light up in anger ad watched his Uncle's do the same in retaliation, before a look of alarm marred his Uncles features.

Before Derek could question it however he felt a searing pain in the back of his head and heard his Uncle shouting his name, sounding as if he were underwater, before he passed out.

He dreamed of his Mother. He was standing on the Nematon, and his Mother was speaking to him.

"You need to save her." She was telling him, urgency in her voice.

"Save who?" He asked, confused.

"Save the Balfowd, save her Derek!" She began to back away, keeping her eyes locked on his. "Save her, or the gates of Hell will be thrown open."

He woke up with a start. He was chained to a fence. Again. Next to his uncle Peter. Again. And he was being electrocuted. Again.

He was beginning to see a pattern.

"Nice of you to joins Derek." He heard his Uncle say once the torture stopped. "Have a ice nap?"

"Ah, I see you're awake." He heard a voice say. His eyes narrowed as he saw who it was. It was the crazy dude who had blown up a bus full of Werewolves with a homemade shrapnel grenade. "Looks like we've only got one left. A bit rude of her to fall asleep on us, don't you think?" He said as he gestured to a figure Derek hadn't seen yet. I was obviously that of a young woman. She had her hands tied together above her head, the chord was connected to a beam in the middle of the room.

As he observed his surroundings, a realization crossed his mind. "We're at the power plant!"

In response, his Uncle gave him a look usually reserved for the mentally challenged. "No shit Sher-"

He was cut off as an agonized scream erupted from the body secured in the center of the room.

"Good then. Now the party can begin." Mr Creepy stated with a psychopathic glee found in his voice.

"God Dammit!" The woman shouted as she attempted to wriggle free of her bindings, frustration coating her voice. "Why can't I just catch a break?!" She lifted her head and saw Derek and Peter, smiling at them slightly before glaring at the madman holding them hostage. She quickly looked back at them and beamed. "My name's Hermione by the way."


	2. Let things burn to survive

**Hola amigos! I'm back! And I brought a new chapter with me!  
**

**YAY!**

**So, what was that weird dreams of Derek's about?**

**I guess that's a chapter for another time though...**

**Any who, **

**FACTOID OF THE DAY!: The Greek word Cerberus, loosly translates to 'Spot' in English. **

**Onto the story!**

**-_Raven Mage_**

* * *

**_Hermione_**

Hermione didn't know what to do. She could either apparate and leave the two men to the mercy of 'Mr Creepy'. Or she could stay and not expose herself until the Police arrived.

Her options were sealed as Mr Creepy set up a camera that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She heard the men ask what he was doing with them as her vision began to swim again.

"Ung." She complained. "I think my concussion has a concussion." She tasted blood and spat it out of her mouth. "What did you hit me with?"

Mr Creepy ignored her.

"Okay then...somebody's rude..." She paused for a moment. "What are your name's?" She asked the two men chained to the electrified fence.

"I'm Peter, that's my nephew Derek." The one with brown hair said. "Are you by any chance the new music teacher at Beacon High?"

"Yes I am." She smiled wryly. "You know, on account of the last one being mercilessly slaughtered by the old English teacher."

She saw Derek wince. "How old are you?" He asked her just as Mr Creepy pressed record on the camera.

"I'm twenty-one." She told them.

Before the conversation could continue further, Mr Creepy decided to but in. "You see this camera?" He gestured to it. "That camera, is currently showing this footage LIVE on every screen in the United States." He turned to it. "Hello USA, as you may know, a few years ago, I blew up a school bus with a homemade shrapnel grenade. This reason however, remained unknown by you all until today." He grinned. "But now, I can prove that I had a good reason for it."

His three captives shared a wary look.

"You see, the children on that bus, there eyes were glowing!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

_Werewolves..._

"They were Demons! And these three people I have here," He turned around and gestured to them. "they are also demons." He concluded, a frown marring his face.

Hermione forced herself to keep a calm face and released a snort. "Yeah, we're demons!" She laughed at the camera. "that's why we haven't killed, maimed, tortured or injured anyone. Oh and get this, he," She said, pointing at Peter." he, is a Fairy! I'm an Ogre and Derek over there is a Wizard!"She forced out some more hysterical laughter, shortly being joined by the men.

"Shut up!" Mr Creepy hissed at her, before grabbing one of the electrical cables and pressing it to her stomach.

She screamed. She felt as though her every nerve ending was on fire. Her scream raised in pitch until she heard the windows shatter and suddenly the pain stopped.

"That," She managed to rasp out. "hurt like a bitch!"

She saw as Derek and Peter grimaced in sympathy. "I can imagine." Peter told her.

"See, see!" Mr Creepy said to the camera. "No human being could have survived an electric shock like that. She should have died, but she didn't, because she's a demon!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Hermione told him. "but just because I'm English, doesn't mean that I'm evil. And besides, I used to chew on electricity cables when I was a baby, so, I kinda built up a resistance against getting electrocuted." She concluded, nodding her head.

"Seriously?" Peter asked her. "You used to try to eat electricity? What did it taste like?"

She scrunched up her nose in thought. " I can't tell you what it tasted like, but I can tell you that I could change the channel on the TV without the remote until I was five." She looked over at Derek, who had his eyebrows raised. "Well, your a chatterbox aren't you?" She asked him.

He frowned at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Your lies don't matter, because I know your demons, so in order to keep you from escaping, I welded all the doors together, and lets just say your in for a hot surprise in fifteen minuets. " Mr Creepy paused for a moment, as his captives shared another look. "And as for me, my suffering is about to end." He picked up a gun that Hermione had not spotted yet and placed it at his temple. "Death awaits my friends." He smiled and cocked the gun.

"No!" Hermione yelled at him. "No don't! Wai-" She was cut off as he pulled the trigger, resulting in half his head blowing off and being splattered across Hermione's face. "-t!"

And then the power went out.

* * *

_**Derek**_

And then the power went out.

Because it's not like his life could get any worse.

As the emergency lights came on, he once again saw the new music teacher, Hermione. She still seemed to be in a bit of shock, but he could understand that, some guy had just splattered her admittedly pretty face with what seemed like a gallon of his own blood.

"And now," He heard her say. "I'm pissed." He heard her take a deep breath and turned to watch as she looked up at her tied hands. "Break." She commanded, leaving Derek and his Uncle to watch as the rope around her hands snapped. "Guess the Cat's out of the bag now, huh?" She asked, letting out a nervous laugh. "But then again," She continued, walking up to Derek, while rubbing her wrists. "I guess it's only fair that you know I'm a Witch, seeing as though I know that you two, as well as Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey are Werewolves."

"How do you know that?" Derek asked her as she continued to rub her wrists.

"Oh so you _do _have a voice!" She beamed at him. "And I know it because I'm not an idiot. Duh." She began to walk up to him, and reached up to his handcuffs, ghosting her fingers over his arm in the darkness.

He tensed at her touch.

"Calm down boy!" She chuckled at him. "I don't bite!"

He felt a sense of Electricity run down his nerves for a moment, before his restraints snapped open, and he stepped away from the fence, watching as she did the same to his Uncle.

"Well then, hurry up ladies, we have a building to bust out of!" She started towards the welded door.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Derek asked her, wondering if she was friend or foe.

She let out a sigh and turned around, giving him a disbelieving look. "Let's see, how about because I could have just left you both here to die, but instead I decided to break you free too, which has resulted in my losing a lot of what little power I had left after being electrocuted in your place?"

"Fair enough." Peter reasoned. "What?" He asked, catching the 'seriously?' look Derek was giving him. "I like her." He shrugged.

"So, how long would it take you guys to bust down the doors before this place gets blown to kingdom come?" Hermione asked.

* * *

They had been running through the maze of a building for what seemed like hours, they could all hear the crowd that had gathered outside the building. Derek could smell the panic from inside the walls.

He had always wondered how he would die. Fire or water? Quick or slow? He didn't know, but from what Peter had told him, he determinately didn't want to burn to death. He knew that his uncle was probably the most scared of the three of them, he would do anything to keep from having to go through that again. Although, he did seem to have gained a conscience since he had been brought back from the dead.

He risked a glance at the witch, Hermione, as they stopped for breath. He had to admit, he was surprised that she could keep up with them. He had also been surprised at the colorful language she possessed when they discovered that Mr Creepy had set the building on fire. Derek had to admit, the man was smart. It still didn't changes the fact the fact that he hated the dudes cold, dead guts.

He was distracted by his train of thought, when a piece of the roof fell through the floor, nearly bringing him with it had his Uncle not caught him in time.

"You okay?!" Hermione had to yell over the deafening roar of the fire.

"We have to keep moving!" He yelled back, swiftly continuing to walk higher up the stairwell they had discovered.

He quickly opened the door to the last floor, seeing only a window as there possible escape.

"Dammit!" He yelled in frustration, completely hating the feeling of being trapped.

"So it's official then," Peter muttered dejectedly. "I'm gonna burn to death after narrowly avoiding only death the first time."

"Um, actually, I may have an idea." He heard Hermione speak up. "But it's gonna take everything I've got left." She admitted. "I'm already doing as much as I can to keep the building from falling down."

"Explain." Derek ordered, becoming more impatient by the nanosecond.

"I can't explain it to you, because it won't make sense." She told him. "I mean normally I would apparate, but if I did it now, I might just bring everything in a mile radius down to hell."

He almost didn't care, feeling the desperation attempt to claw it's way out of his stomach.

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed.

"What is it?" Derek asked. "What now?"

She gulped, seeming to ignore Peters prying gaze. "I just realized that we have about sixty seconds before the bomb explodes."

Derek wiped his face with his hands. "Okay what's your plan?" He asked hurriedly.

"We jump out the window." Sh told him. "But I promise, okay I promise, that I can save us okay, you just have to trust me?" She pleaded with them.

"Done." Peter cut in just as Derek opened his mouth to speak. "Derek," He reasoned. "think of it this way, if her plan doesn't work, then we die quickly. If we don't even try, we die painfully."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Derek rounded in on her.

"You don't." She answered back.

He paused for a moment. "Okay."

"Okay then," She spoke. " lets crash through a window!"

They began to run towards it, Derek had never run so fast in his life, and then they crashed through the triple glazed glass.

He saw Hermione flailing her arms and legs and realized that he and his Uncle were doing the same.

"DEREK!" He heard his sister scream from the crowd that had gathered out side the building, as they continued to plummet.

For one heart stopping moment, he thought he was going to die.

"ARRESTO MOMENTUM!" Hermione's voice boomed out over the crowd, casting silence over all who watched.

And then the sensation of falling stopped one foot from the ground, he heard the crowd gasp as if they were watching a play, as they hung suspended in the air for a few moments, before they hit the ground, feeling as if they had only, in fact, fallen twelve inches.

Then the building exploded, and he saw Hermione quickly whip round and raise her hands just in time to stop a pile of smoking rubble from crushing them flat, she waved her hand and it flew away from them, back into the building and only when the tremors stop did he realized that the ground had begun to shake.

He quickly stood up, seeing out of the corner of his eye that his Uncle did the same, as he pulled the exhausted woman next to him to her feet, bracing her as she crashed into him, and thanking her, as he gave her a rare hug.

"You're welcome." She smiled as she found the strength to step back, only to drag Peter into a hug as well. "Boys," She said as she pulled back, and began to walk towards an Ambulance. "I think that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

And so it was.

* * *

**Yay. Here is chapter two, hope you like AND, just so we are clear, Kira's Kitsune powers were never revealed therefore she did not trigger the Nogitsune possessing Stiles, so he will not have to go through all that emotional trauma.  
**

**'Cos we all love Stiles.**

**Read and Review please, because I need the moral support for all the exams I have this week.**

**Please? :(**

**-_Raven Mage_**


	3. My head is an Animal

**Whatzzup suckerz?  
**

**Yay! Chapter three! Capitulo tres!**

**So, I just have to get this off my chest first...WHY IS IT TAKING SO LONG FOR THE NEW SEASON OF WOLFBLOOD TO AIR?!**

**I miss it so much...*wipes away solitary tear***

**Any who...**

**Factoid of the day: The common Goldfish, is the only animal that can seen both Ultraviolet and Infrared light.  
**

**Can't say that Goldfish are boring now, can ya?**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

**_Hermione_**

She couldn't believe it! The headmaster (principle?[whatever!]) had told her that she had to have at least a week's absence from school to recover from her traumatizing and emotionally scarring experience, shortly followed by him trying to peer down her top.

Lovely.

Still, she needed to get some more food, as her fridge was rapidly becoming less occupied by the hour. Sitting around and doing nothing was hard work. Hard work.

As she walked down the street to the nearest -_ahem-_ 'grocery store' she was suddenly overcome by a sense of dread, it was an all too familiar feeling.

Someone was going to die. And they weren't meant to yet.

She reached the Pedestrian crossing, before looking about ten or fifteen feet down the road and seeing Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. Scott was on the side of the road and waiting for his friend, who seemed to have dropped something in the middle of the road and was in the process of picking it up.

There was a Truck heading straight for him.

She acted out of pure instinct alone, quickly running up to the boy and pushing him away, before taking his place in the middle of the road, with the Truck moments away from killing her. She threw an arm up to shield her face as she waited for the mind-numbing pain.

She was vain that way.

But suddenly, she felt a warm body crash against hers. It wrapped its arms around her as they both fell to the ground, spinning and rolling for about fifteen seconds before they came to a halt and as she felt a wave of dizziness overtake her ad she caught a glimpse of whatever had been trying to steal a soul.

It was a skeletal being, made from pure shadow and darkness, with wisps of black smoke rising from its frame. It stood on four legs, with a horrifyingly grotesque limbs, with putrid flesh hanging off of it as yellow bone showed through. It's face was demonic, with soulless eyes as red as blood and a manic grim made out of saber fangs that was too big for its face.

She could hear the souls it had devoured whispering for her to flee.

The exchange took place in a matter of milliseconds, but she saw what she needed to before her vision regained focus and whatever it was faded from sight.

As she gained her bearings, she heard the voices that had crowded around them, including that of the boy she had saved and his werewolf best friend. She looked up, so she could properly thank the kind stranger that had saved her life.

Instead, she looked up into the blue eyes of Derek Hale.

"Derek!" She managed to get out in a chocked whisper.

"Yeah?" He responded, as the voices got nearer to there position.

"You're crushing me!" She gasped out, as her ribs began to whine in protest.

"Sorry!" He stood up and pulled her to her feet just as Stiles and Scott ran up to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Scott asked them, concern shining in his puppy eyes.

Hermione felt herself nodding as the ground began to move under her feet. She stumbled and felt Derek grab her arms as she lost the feeling in her legs.

"I am so, so sorry!" Stiles told her as Derek, now aided by Scott, gently guided her to the ground as and Ambulance pulled up.

"It's fine, it's not your fault." She attempted to reassure him.

"You saved my life..." He trailed off as he gave her a bewildered look.

"Yeah," Derek cut into the conversation. "So why don't you move out of the way so the paramedics can help her out?"

"Oh-sorry!"

The paramedics began to fuss over her as a crowd gathered.

"It''s fine, it's not your fault." She repeated as Stiles began to look guilty.

"Right, it's just that-" He tried to continue before he was cut off again.

"It's fine, it's not your fault."

"Why does she keep saying that?" Derek asked the paramedics in low, controlled tones. Stiles shied away from him when he caught sight of the barely restrained anger in his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about that." One of the paramedics waved at them. "People with head injuries tend to do that." He shined a torch in her eye.

"I have a concussion." She told the paramedic as she pushed a neck brace away.

He chuckled. "Yes you do."

"I have a concussion"

_Broken record, that's me._

"I feel tired." She said as she felt her eyes begin to flutter.

"Oh no sweetheart," The other paramedic told her, panic flaring in his eyes. "You do not wanna fall asleep right now."

"Why can't she fall asleep?" Scott asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

She felt tears begin to burn in her eyes, although she wasn't quite sure why.

"Let's just say that it wouldn't do her a lot of good." Stiles told him, guilt still laced in his tone.

"How did she even hit her head?" The paramedic asked as they put her on a stretcher, sans neck brace.

Derek suddenly looked mildly sheepish. "I think, that she may have hit heard head on the ground when we were rolling out of the way..." He trailed off.

She felt a few tears escape from her eyes, no matter how much she tried to keep them from falling.

"Holy shit!" She heard Stiles shout. "Is she crying _blood_?!"

Then, Hermione's world was finally consumed by the darkness in the corner of her eyes.

* * *

_**Derek**_

He sat with her in the ambulance, then in her hospital room and waited patiently for someone to come for her, but nobody did.

"Derek?" It was Peter. They had both felt a strange need to protect her and they had reasoned that it was probably some sort of life debt, seeing as though she had saved them from being burned to death the day before.

Had it really only been yesterday? He supposed that it was.

"How's she doing?"

He sighed. "Well, they still can't figure out why she was crying blood, but other than that and a very mild concussion, she should be fine."

His uncle sat down. "Lucky her."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before a thought occurred to him. "What's The Balfowd?" He asked his Uncle.

"That depends," His Uncle said, immediately straightening up. "Why do you ask?"

"When that guy...knocked me out." He almost growled upon seeing Peters grin. "I had a dream, and Mom was in it."

"Talia?" His Uncle questioned. "Dude, what did she say? Did she ask about me?"

"Well she," Derek faltered. "She told me to protect The Balfowd."

"Well, my dear nephew," Peter commenced, a shocked look on his face. "The Balfowd, is a Legend, its basically supposed to be about a Girl, who saved the life of all Wolves one day, when she sacrificed herself and spilled her blood to protect us all."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Derek asked, confused.

"Well, she supposedly spilled her blood on the youngest sapling she could find in the woods, that sapling, eventually grew to be the Nematon." Derek felt a strange emotion stir in the air. "It's her blood that gave the town its name, it's her blood that shines like a Beacon and attracts the supernatural. Derek, it's her blood that supposedly gave us the power to heal. That gave us the gift of life. That made us what we are." He told him, leaning forwards.

The air suddenly began to feel too thick, too tense.

"Derek," His Uncle continued, leaning forwards. " they call her the Balfowd, because it's an anagram for The Bad Wolf. That's were we get our nickname from Derek, that is how we became known as The Big, Bad Wolf..."

"Well," A voice interrupted them, dissipating the dark emotion in the air. "That's a lovely bedtime story guys, but if you're gonna last the rest of the day, then your gonna need some food." It was Melissa McCall, and she handed over a few beef sandwiches that she had probably swiped from the cafeteria.

Peter all but inhaled his, before giving the Nurse his infamous wolfish grin. "You, are a Saint." He told her.

"Yeah yeah, quit flirting with me Peter." She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"Love you Melissa!" He called out, attracting several curious look from her co-workers.

She flipped him the Bird.

Derek shook his head. "You have got to stop doing that." He saw his face darken in the reflection provided by the window. "But seriously, what-"

He was cut off when the woman who had been lying completely immobile on the bed, suddenly bolted upright, as if she had been dragged. Derek and Peter leaped to their feet, hackles raised and eyes glowing when Hermione opened her eyes, did a quick survey of the room, before croaking out, "What, no flowers?"

* * *

Derek was appointed as the designated driver, as Hermione had been sternly lectured by a Doctor about how she could not operate any heavy machinery for a few days since she was refusing to be kept in another night for observation. Peter, had not been allowed to drive Derek's mint condition Sports Car, due to his notorious need for speed.

"Mind if I stop by my loft first?" Derek asked. "I just need to check on my sister."

"Sure, that's fine." Hermione assured him.

"Hey!" Peter suddenly yelled from the backseat, earning him a frosty glare from Derek for making him jerk the steering wheel, causing the car to swerve, in surprise. "I just realized, how come nobody asked us about what happened in the factory last night?"

"Oh, um..." Hermione bit her lip and looked sightly ashamed. "I kind of maybe erased the real way we got out from there minds and replaced it with a different version."

Derek felt his eyebrows raise in surprise, and knew that his Uncles were doing the same.

"Okay then..." Peter trailed off.

They drove for a little while, before arriving at Derek's loft and seeing the flashing lights and hearing the loud music.

"Wow. I can actually feel my teeth vibrating." Hermione said, more to herself.

"What. The. Hell?" Derek demanded as he slammed the car door and began to stride towards the loft, only to be intercepted by a few little kids.

"Boo!" They yelled out, causing Derek to still his movements and frighten them slightly.

He slowly and deliberately reached inside his car window, ignoring his Uncle and the Witches muffled laughter, as he slowly pulled out a bag of candy that Melissa had given them at the Hospital. He dropped one piece of candy in each of their pillow cases before smiling at them with a predatory grin and roaring in their faces, causing them to run away screaming.

"Derek!" Hermione chided, slapping his chest although laughter was still present in her tone. "Don't be cruel."

He gave her a withering look, before continuing to the loft, letting the music feed his anger and he strode onwards, hearing two pairs of footsteps hurrying after him.

He yanked the door open, the music at a deafening volume, as he saw his home flooded with black lights and overflowing with glowing teenagers.

"Derek!" He saw Scott hurrying his way, shortly being followed by Isaac, Alison, Lydia, Stiles, a short Asian girl, and the twins. "How come they lets her out of the Hospital-and why is she glowing?!" The True Alpha yelled, causing Derek to look back and see Peter guiding Hermione through the warm bodies, before seeing that she was, in fact, glowing. It was like she was made out of Starlight.

He raised a furious eyebrow before turning back to Scott and yelling, " I've got a better question, which one of you, decided to start a rave in my house?!"


	4. She's just like the weather

**Hellew, I'm baack!  
**

**Did ya miss me?**

**So um, today, my family went to do some shopping in a supermarket. I decided to stay in the car (I'm lazy that way) and suddenly, I heard a siren blaring so I looked out the window and saw like what was about a foot of smoke in my line of sight, so that must have been a helluva big fire. I don't know what caught ablaze as it was about half a mile away, but I ask you to donate a moment of silence for any lives that might have been lost in the fire.**

**Thank you.**

**Fact of the day: The origin of the word 'Volcano' comes from Vulcan, the Roman God of fire.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

_**Hermione**_

"I think Derek likes you." Peter told her, as he led her through the sea of writhing teenage bodies.

"Oh really?" She asked, with an Impish grin. "And why would that be?"

"Well for starters, I've never seen him go to so much trouble to be nice to anyone before," He paused to help her over a sleeping body on the ground. "Also because -holy shit you're glowing!" He stopped in front of her, seemingly gobsmacked.

"Aw shucks." She replied scrunching up her nose. "Be still my beating heart!" She joked and she patted a hand against her chest.

"No seriously," He said as he grabbed her arms and brought her to a full stop. "You are actually glowing!"

His serious tone took her by surprise as she tried to think of any reason as to why she should be glowing. She recalled a conversation with Death that she had once had, he had told her that, by making her what she was now, he had changed her soul. It had been the shiny, glowy, ethereal thing that had escaped from her skin back in Hamunaptra. But why was it showing itself now?

"The Black Lights!" She realized, hearing a slightly desperate tone in her voice. "Quick, I can't let anyone see!" She said as she grabbed Peters forearm before all but dragging him up the spiral staircase that she was hoping let to the roof.

"Err, Hermione?" Peter asked, albeit a little cautiously.

"Crap!" She ignored him as she began to pace along the roof. "This is bad! I mean, it's also very new and kind of cool, but it is very, very bad!"

The door leading back to the stairwell slammed open, revealing Derek and the rest of the pack trailing behind him. "Peter, what happened to her?!" He demanded, pointing a tense finger at Hermione, who was still pacing and occasionally muttering 'very, very bad' as she did so.

"I'm not quite sure.." Peter trailed off as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I told her that she was glowing, then she went quiet for a few minutes before saying something about the black lights and dragging me up here." He shrugged.

"Why was she glowing?" Scott asked.

"I was not glowing!" Hermione snapped at him, now having regained her bearings.

"Um, yes you were." The twins said in sync.

"No! That wasn't me glowing, it was, um," She paused, raking a shaking hand through her hair. "That was uh, my soul" She winced, "glowing."

"Your soul." Stiles repeated in a dry voice. "So your saying that it was your soul that was glowing."

"Oi!" She said, wagging a finger at him. "None of that mister, I saved your life today!"

_Well, at least he has the decency to look sheepish._

"Look." Derek rubbed his face with his hand. "Can't you just like, erase it out of anyone's mind if they notice it? Like you did yesterday when we jumped out the window?"

"Whoa, what are you talking about? What window?" Alison demanded.

Hermione ignored her. "No, magic after pain medication is not a good mix. Trust me, I know from personal experience." She told him.

"What magic?" Lydia asked.

"Well then how are you gonna get home?" Peter wondered out loud.

"I don't understand this conversation." Isaac whispered to Alison.

"Well, I would normally apparate." She admitted. "But if I do that I just might die of a Brain hemorrhage."

"What's apparating? Never mind. Well, I don't mind driving you, but how do we get you from up here, to down there?" Derek inquired.

"Well you can just go down the stairwell." Hermione told him. "I guess I'll just have to jump off the roof." She peered over the edge.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but how is that any better than 'apparating' as you say it?" Peter asked.

"Well, apparating is basically teleporting, so it bends the fabric of reality. But if I just jump off the roof, I only need to solidify the air molecules and I should arrive on the ground all fine and dandy!" She explained.

"Okay then, see you downstairs." Derek said.

"See you there!" Hermione replied. "Oh, by the way," She added, looking at the teenagers now. "if you have any questions, just ask Peter!" She informed them.

Then she jumped.

* * *

"So." She said, trying to dissipate the tension in the car. "What's your favorite colour?"

"Blue." He deadpanned, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Ah, a man of many words." She joked. "Oh, turn left here." She instructed. "Why do you think the rain is being so brutal tonight?" She asked as the heard and saw the water hammer down on the windshield. She was surprised that she wasn't seeing little cracks.

"No idea." He answered. "The storm bothers me, it just came out of nowhere."

She hummed in agreement. "This is my house!" She told him as he pulled into her driveway. She unbuckled her seat belt and turned to open her door, before she suddenly stopped. "Drive"

"What?" Derek asked, a touch of anger in his tone from being ordered by her.

"I said drive!" She said as she reached over with her foot and stomped on the accelerator. They immediately lurched forward.

"Whoa hey stop!" He yelled at her as he floored the brakes. The car stopped about an inch from her front porch. "What the hell?!" He demanded.

Before she could give him an explanation, lighting struck the tallest pine tree next to her driveway, causing in to crash on the path with an almighty crack. They heard a shattering of glass and the creaky protest of metal and Hermione guessed that it had also flattened her car.

"That was a rental!" She whined, hitting the dashboard in anger. "Dammit!"

She opened the door and bolted outside, what she saw confirmed her suspicions. The fallen tree had completely blocked her driveway. There was no way Derek was going to get home tonight.

"Come on." She sighed as she grabbed Derek's hand and lead him to her front door. "You can sleep on the sofa." She told him as she unlocked the door.

"Um, thanks, but I can probably just move the tree and carry on home. Werewolf, remember?"

"Oh no you can't!" She told him as she searched for towels to dry their soaked bodies. She heard him scoff in protest. She grabbed the towels and presented one to him. "If the storm in right over us, then it will just keep hitting the tallest things in the area." The sound of lightning hitting another tree, shortly being followed by another crash of the tree hitting the driveway, accentuated her point. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. There are duvets and pillows in the wardrobe over there." She pointed to a white door in the hallway. "There isn't much food in the fridge, but feel free to drink whatever you want. Yell if you need anything!" She down the hallway, until she found the door leading to her bedroom. "Goodnight Derek!"

"Goodnight." She heard him reply as she changed into her pajamas and snuggled into her covers.

She feel into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**Derek**_

Derek woke up to the smell of bacon cooking and the sound of a bell-like humming. As he walked to the kitchen, he though about the woman who had entered his life like a sledgehammer. She was blunt, bold and very matter of fact. She seemed like she would make a good ally, or member of the pack.

"Morning!" She chirped as he entered the kitchen, to see breakfast arranging itself on the plates. Which were currently hovering in the air. "My medication wore off." She told him as the plate he was guessing was his zoomed towards him, a knife and fork shortly following it.

"I see that." Derek raised an eyebrow and plucked the utensils and plate out of the air, before taking a seat at the kitchen table. "I also see that you are really enjoying using your magic."

"Weeeeell..." She trailed off, a faint pink dusting her cheeks. "I was actually trying to restrict using my power, but I woke up this morning and thought 'what the hell?'."

"Did my car survive?"

She smiled at him. "Yep. See this absolutely screaming genius right here," She pointed at herself. "had the amazing idea to ward her house when she moved in, your car entered the barrier protecting it." She sat down across from him and gave him a pat on the hand. "You're welcome."

"Your weird." He retorted, before continuing to dig in to his food.

"Don't forget insane." She informed him. "And a great cook by the looks of it." She said as she raised an amused eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes.

When they finished breakfast, she went upstairs to get dressed and Derek decided to go outside to see the damage that had been caused. The entire porch was covered in timber. It looked like a war zone.

"It's going down, I'm yellin' timber..." He heard Hermione sing as she joined his spot on the porch.

He gave a a dry look. She shrugged in response.

"Though it might lighten the mood." A wicked smiled graced her lips as she raised a hand and gave it a graceful wave. Derek watched as all the fallen wood in her yard was swept away, revealing Hermione's crushed car, which produced a groan from her, and cleared the entire driveway.

"Come on then." She said and she walked over to Derek's car, and waited for him by the door.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing?"

"You," She pointed a finger at him. "Need to take me shopping."

"Why?"

"Do you really think my Car is going to work!" She demanded.

He stayed silent.

"I thought you might see things my way."

* * *

"How did you know?" He asked her, as they entered the outskirts of town.

"Know what?" She peered at him with genuine curiosity in her eyes.

"Know that Stiles was gonna get hit by that truck." He supplied. "Or how you knew that we would've been crushed by that tree last night."

"It's hard to explain." She sighed. "Sometimes, I see the future, it happens when something that should not happen, will happen."

"So, you could see the winning lottery numbers if you wanted to?"

"No, it doesn't work that way. I only see the future, when I need to change it. When it doesn't have the right outcome."

"So you only see stuff you have to change?" Derek questioned.

"To put it simply, yes." She gazed longingly out the window. "Are we nearly there yet?"

Derek groaned.

* * *

**Reviews please.  
**

_**~Raven Mage**_


	5. Home is where the heart is set in stone

**Hellew, I'm baack!**

**Who missed me? Was it you? Because you _are_ my favorite person in whole wide world!  
**

**Did ya miss the factoid of the day too? Well here it is then: If a person or animal is colorblind, they will see excellently in the dark.**

**And just because I love you, here's an extra fact: White Gold, is actually Electrum, a substance composed of Platinum, Gold, Silver, Copper and a bunch of other random metals.**

**That's right, I know my jewelry. You just got schooled, Bitch.**

**Onto the story...**

* * *

_**Hermione**_

"Why are you making me have to go through all of this, instead of just using your magic to fix your car?" Derek was looking quite miffed. It was understandable, seeing as though Hermione had somehow convinced him to accompany her to the supermarket. And then to push the trolley around for her.

"Because," Hermione checked the price on a can of peaches, before deciding that it was too pricey. " exhibit A, I don't know a thing about cars, so if I repaired it and missed something, then gave it back to the dealer, the next person that rented it might get hurt. Exhibit B," She picked up a jar of honey and placed it in the trolley. " magic and technology _do not mix._"

"What do you mean they don't mix?" Derek asked, tilting his head to the side like an inquisitive puppy.

"Best case scenario, the engine fries."

"Do I want to know what the worst case scenario is?"

Hermione stopped and turned to look at him. "The magic goes wild and turns the car into some homicidal super robot that's fueled by infinite magic."

He gulped and and raised his eyebrows. His expression grew confused before he gave her a sour look and mouthed a word at her. _Incoming._

She gave him a questioning look and turned around, only to see that Peter and a girl who Hermione guessed was Derek's sister had spotted them.

She raised an eyebrow at their anxious looks as they approached.

"Derek, thank God!" The girl said as she launched herself into his arms.

_Ah, now I see the resemblance._

"Where were you?" Peter asked his nephew. "Oh," He spotted the witch. "Hi Hermione."

"Hi, mind grabbing the soup on the top shelf for me?" Hermione was tall, but sadly, not quite tall enough.

He grabbed it and waved it teasingly in front of her face. "You mean this soup can?"

She made a grab for it, but he tugged it out of her reach. She felt her magic reacting with her annoyance and watched, slightly amused, as a snapping sound was made and Peters face jerked to the right. He cupped his cheek with his palm as Hermione took advantage of the situation, snatching the can of soup away.

"She hit me!" Peter yelled as the Hale siblings reunion broke up.

"You hit my uncle?" The Hale girl asked. Derek pointed to her over her head and mouthed a name. _Cora._

"No!"

"Then who did?" Cora demanded.

"Yep. Definitely related to Derek." She muttered under her breath, so quiet she almost couldn't hear it herself.

"What did you say?"

_Perhaps not quiet enough...?_

"Look, I didn't hit your Uncle Peter." Hermione tried to explain. "My magic sensed my annoyance and it lashed out. Besides, he probably deserved it for some other reason anyway."

Cora contemplated this, before nodding her head. "Fair enough." She smiled, before her expression grew curious. "Hey, weren't you the girl who was glowing last night?"

She grimaced. "News travels fast, huh?" They nodded at her.

"So Derek," Peter turned to his nephew, presenting the slapped side of his face to Hermione, giving her a view of a spectacular magic hand print. "were did you sleep last night?"

Derek shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"I let him sleep on my sofa."

The older Werewolf's eyes grew wide. "You hit that?!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

Peter ignored her. "Dude, hi-five!" He raised his hand, obviously expecting his nephew to slap his hand.

"I crashed on her couch!" Derek's voice was stern and controlled. "That was it!"

"Yeah right." His uncle rolled his eyes.

Hermione turned to see Cora with a small smile on his mouth, looking like if her concentration wavered by a hair, she might just double over with laughter.

"Unlike you," The younger male Werewolf told him. "I do not feel the need to sleep with anything that gives off female pheromones."

"Well, if you guys are going to continue with this argument, can you do it after I finish my shopping." They all turned to look at her.

"Can't you just use magic to shop?" Peter asked her, a sarcastic grin on his face.

"Nope." She popped the 'p'. "If you conjure food, it feels like food, it tastes like food. But really, it's just air that you'll end up eating."

"That sucks."

"Don't worry." She winked at them. "I'm working on it."

They continued to shop in silence and when that was done, they all walked her to the car park. "Well," She smiled at them. "This is my stop."

"The car park?" Cora asked dryly.

"Oh no, I have a home. I just don't need a car to get there." She checked her bags for everything, before straightening up in satisfaction.

"Then why did you make me drive you here.?" Derek seemed a tad peeved.

"Because, you needed some way to get home and as I said earlier, magic and technology don't mix." Her smile got even brighter as she prepared to give them a surprise.

"What are you doing?" Peter wondered.

"Let's just say, that you my friend, are about to see what apparating looks like." She gave them all one final wink, before she spun on her heel, and landed in the middle of her living room. She chuckled. The last thing she heard was an amazed 'Holy Shit!'.

It was a week before she saw them again.

* * *

**So yeah, it's a short one this time. But next weeks will be even longer than usual, plus it features some action.  
**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**Remember to review, as they make me very, very happy.**

_**~ Raven Mage**_


End file.
